Controlled collapse chip connection technique is typically employed to connect integrated circuits, or integrated circuit packages, or other such units to conductor strips or other like connections on substrates using solder bumps between surfaces of such units.
Various techniques are known for forming the solder bumps on the substrates. For example, paste printing technology may be employed to form the solder bumps. However, the bumps formed by this technique often have significant bump height variation, poor coplanarity and low volume solder bumps for ultra-fine pitch printing that results in chip attachment problems. Microball placement is an alternate technique for forming the solder bumps on the substrate. However, this technique may have geometric limitations dictated by opening they are placed on and can limit the bump height of the solder bumps.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.